


Rainy Mornings

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: 7 Day PokeShipping Challenge! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, HoennChampionShipping, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven was eventually lulled back to sleep, surrounded by the comforting sounds of rain and the warmth of May’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2/7. - Rain  
> I asked my younger sister for a pairing to work with at random and this was her suggestion.  
> So here's some HoennChampionShipping that I attempted to make cute and fluffy but pretty sure that I failed. xD

The first thing Steven heard was the soft pitter-pattering sounds of rain. Pushing himself up from his sleeping position Steven looked out of the window. The sky was a mixture of large, greyish-black and tar colored clouds slowly moving in. The sounds slowly changed from the soft rain that had awoken him to an angry tapping sound against the window, almost as if a thousand tiny little bees were hitting his window.

“Steven…? What time is it?” May asked, her words sounding a little slurred due to her sleepy state. Her hand searched for his until she found it lingering above the covers. A small smile formed on Steven’s lips before he entwined his fingers with May’s, earning a small, sleepy smile from her.

His large, calloused hand seemed to completely swallow her smaller, more delicate looking hand. Raising their entwined hands to his lips Steven placed a short and sweet kiss on May’s knuckles. Moving his lips away from her knuckles he replied, “It’s still fairly early in the morning, May. The rain just woke me up.”

May sleepily mumbled something to Steven that he couldn't decipher. Chuckling, Steven lay back down, loosely wrapping his arms around May’s waist. The younger girl slowly wiggled closer towards Steven until she was able to lay her head on his chest. Steven then waited for the familiar, comforting sounds to assure him that May had drifted back to sleep. 

Surrounded by the sound of rain and May’s soft snoring Steven felt nothing but pure bliss. Unable to resist giving May’s forehead a kiss, he did so, feeling his heart swell with love as he slowly but surely started to doze off. Steven was eventually lulled back to sleep, surrounded by the comforting sounds of rain and the warmth of May’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come over and talk to me about your favorite pairings over on my tumblr!  
> tarnishedwish.tumblr.com
> 
> You will also find this shared on my dA account under the same name.


End file.
